The Dark Lady
by Sureena
Summary: Lady Sylvanas is alone and in a romantic mood


**DISCLAIMER: Lady Sylvanas, Undercity, Forsaken and Darkmoon Faire are property of Blizzard Entertainment.** Serena Ravensong is a fictional character made up for the purposes of this story. Enjoy!

Leaning back against her headboard, legs crossed, Lady Sylvanas sat on her bed and leafed through the pile of papers in front of her. Reports, correspondence from various Horde leaders and Undercity expense summaries...the Dark Lady was staring but not seeing. Her mind was elsewhere. She tossed the papers onto her nightstand.

Undercity was quiet tonight. The Darkmoon Faire was in town and most of the city had gone to celebrate; that was fine with Sylvanas. Her people served her well and they deserved whatever modicum of happiness a Forsaken could muster.

She needed some quiet time anyway. It felt good to be rid of her oppressive armor. She was, after all, a female and donning something more feminine was a welcome change.

The quiet of the city, the shadows dancing upon the walls and the subdued lighting put Lady Sylvanas in a romantic mood.

Romance, mused Sylvanas, was a sentiment for the living. She experienced it once, a lifetime ago. Her first love, a beautiful Sin'dorei paladin, perfect in every way. Sylvanas remembered the first time the two made love. It was her first time. She was both excited and scared, she remembered everything: the first touch, the first kiss, the weight of her lover on top of her, the lust-filled words uttered in moments of passion. Sylvanas shivered. Yes, a lifetime ago. Sighing, her hand drifted down into herself. She needed release.

Lieutenant Serena Ravensong was head of Sylvanas's personal security detail. Serena was tasked with the Dark Lady's safety and she took her job seriously. While most of Undercity was celebrating, Serena chose to stay close to the Royal Quarter. She had an evening report to deliver to Lady Sylvanas and figured now was as good a time as any.

Whether Sylvanas heard Serena enter or just didn't care, Sylvanas's eyes remained closed as she continued to pleasure herself. She moaned softly. Her fingers between her legs, running up and down the length of her cunt.

"Oh, m-m-my apologies, my Lady, I..."

Stammered a surprised Serena.

Sylvanas opened her eyes but did not stop stroking herself. "Mmmm, I really must remember to lock my door." With that, Sylvanas reluctantly withdrew her hand and sat upon her knees. "State your business, Lieutenant."

"I, uh, have...um" An awkward silence followed.

"It's rude to stare, Lieutenant", mused Sylvanas who slowly approached the now gobsmacked Forsaken.

Serena had never seen the Dark Lady behave so seductively before. As ruler of the Forsaken, Sylvanas was the epitome of beauty through strength, but here she was the picture of ultimate desire. Watching Sylvanas play with herself caused a swell of emotion to erupt between the Lieutenant's legs.

It was like she was seeing the Dark Lady for the first time. Serena was utterly transfixed.

Serena gazed upon the true beauty that was Sylvanas. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was flawless, her eyes captivating. She was clad in black lingerie, her ample breasts swaying slightly as the Dark Lady crawled towards her on the bed.

Serena was smitten. She couldn't move. But, no. This was the Dark Lady; the Banshee Queen, ruler of Undercity, Savior of the Forsaken. Serena's sudden emotions had no place here.

Sylvanas regarded Serena. Off duty, she wore a simple embersilk dress that flattered her form quite well. Serena was a perfect Forsaken. She had been resurrected immediately after death. Her body was free from the corruption of decay thus well preserved. In life, Serena Ravensong came from a ranching family, supplying meat and milk to the local towns. Serena was well-built; stocky and well-muscled yet feminine. Her hair fell to the midline of her back. It was black and wavy, in certain light it cast off an auburn tint. Her breasts were full and taut, but not huge. Elven society does not stigmatize female to female relationships and Sylvanas preferred her lovers be female. Yes, Sylvanas thought, she will do.

Before she knew it, Sylvanas gently grabbed Serena by her bodice and kissed her.

"Lieutenant," Sylvanas said, her voice low and smooth, "I find myself in need of some...companionship tonight. Will you attend your Queen?"

Serena gazed into Sylvanas's lust filled eyes, "I, I exist to serve, your majesty", Serena weakly replied.

"That is not what I've asked, Lieutenant", purred Sylvanas. "Will you _willingly_ be my companion for the evening? This is a request, not an order." Sylvanas traced Serena's face while awaiting a response. Serena closed her eyes, enjoying her touch.

"Yes. Yes, I will", replied Serena more assuredly.

Sylvanas's reply was to deep kiss her Lieutenant. To Sylvanas's surprise, Serena bit into her lower lip. Sylvanas purred, "Mmm. Now you understand. Touch me, Lieutenant. Do what comes natural."

Serena's hands cascaded down Sylvanas's smooth back. She gently unclasped Sylvanas's bra, freeing her breasts. By the gods they were gorgeous! Full, soft, beckoning to be sucked. Serena knelt down and took a nipple into her mouth. Serena felt the nipple harden immediately. She sucked and nibbled. Lady Sylvanas moaned and grasped at Serena's hair. Sylvanas pressed her breasts into Serena's face, "More", Sylvanas panted.

Sylvanas lost herself in the ecstasy of the moment. It had been so long since she surrendered herself to another. She felt herself moisten as Serena worked her nipple between her lips. She arched into Serena, her mind drifting back to her very first time…

"My Queen, may I make a request?" inquired Serena, snapping Sylvanas back into the present.

"What is it you wish?" Sylvanas breathlessly growled. Slightly agitated that Serena stopped nursing.

"May I take liberty with your body?"

Sylvanas, wild with lust, would have agreed to anything at this point. "Yes, Lieutenant...Yes", she said as she nipped at Serena's neck.

Serena gently pushed Sylvanas on her back. Pinning Sylvanas's arms above her head, Serena kissed and nipped Sylvanas's earlobe down to the nape of her neck. She slid her hand down to Sylvanas's hip and into the sides of her panties, setting Sylvanas's moist, hungry, cunt free.

Sylvanas, used to being more dominant during love making, liked being restrained. She felt herself moisten. Juices from between her legs wetting her sheets. She bucked her hips. She wanted Serena inside of her.

Serena felt Sylvanas writhe beneath her. She positioned herself so that her thigh was flush against Sylvanas's cunt. She was so wonderfully wet.

Sylvanas felt the welcome pressure between her legs and started to rock against it. Her nails digging into Serena's back. "Don't tease me, Lieutenant, I want you inside of me...Now!" Sylvanas gasped between thrusts.

"Not yet", was Serena's reply.

"Lieutenant..." Before Sylvanas could further protest Serena kissed her, deeply, exploring her mouth. Sylvanas moaned, and writhed against Serena, her sex throbbing wildly between her legs.

"Say it and I will satisfy you", Serena ordered in a lustful whisper. "Say it! Use my name!"

"...oh fuck..."

"Say it...say it, my Queen"

"Fuck me, Serena. Fuck me..."

Serena obliged. In one swift motion Serena removed her leg and dropped her hand. She gently brushed the inside of Sylvanas's thigh then moved up to caress her wet glistening slit. Sylvanas gasped and sunk her teeth into Serena's shoulder. Serena moaned her approval.

Serena entered Sylvanas, first with one finger then with two. She rubbed the Dark Lady. In and out, in and out. Up and down. The Dark Lady's cunt responded greedily. It quivered and dripped. Sylvanas grabbed at Serena raking her nails down her lover's back. Bucking and grinding in time with her lovers fingers, Serena continued to fuck Sylvanas while sucking her tit. "Please, Oh!..." Sylvanas gasped.

"Oh Serena…mmm… fuck me and suck me...ooh..fuck...yes...oh that feels so good...oh fuck..."

Sylvanas was close. Serena could feel it. Just a few seconds longer...Dripping, swelling, throbbing, Sylvanas's pussy was almost at its peak. Just a few more seconds...Sylvanas was moaning, her body begging for release, bucking against Serena's hand. Seeing her beloved Queen in the throes of passion was exhilarating!

Now...

Quickly Serena plunged her tongue into Sylvanas's mouth while at the same time, moved her fingers to caress the glistening orb of nerves hidden within Sylvanas's wet sex...

Sylvanas convulsed. She shook. She moaned. Her cunt quivered violently. Serena kept her fingers on Sylanas's clit long enough for the to fully ride out her orgasm. Sylvanas clung to Serena, kissing, nipping, and gasping at her neck. When the final waves of orgasm passed, Serena withdrew. She gently stroked the outside of Sylvanas's overstimulated cunt until she felt it calm under her touch.

Ever so gently, Serena cascaded Sylvanas's face with light kisses. The two were facing each other, Sylvanas arched her neck, accepting Serena's caresses.

Post orgasmic affection was one of Serena's favorite parts of love making and she was taking advantage of it before Sylvanas came to her senses. She didn't think Sylvanas was the type to cuddle afterwards.

To Serena's surprise, the Dark Lady clung to her, trembling. Wordlessly, she ran her fingers up and down the length of Serena's back, sighing contentedly. After what seemed like an eternity, Sylvanas spoke, "You've done this before."

Serena giggled, "Yes, one might say that."

"Give me a moment to recover and I shall reciprocate", the Dark Lady replied, sounding rather spent.

"My Queen", Serena began, "I am not worthy of you. Someday, those feelings may change but for now I am quite happy with this."

"Surely, Serena, you want something?"

"I only want to please you. But if I may ask, I'd like to lay next to you for a bit".

"Of course, my dear Lieutenant", Sylvanas teased.

"I must say, other than you're an exceptional soldier and now quite a proficient lover, I know nothing personal about you", Sylvanas said.

"Mmm, a conversation for another time, my Queen", Serena replied.

"Very well".

"Sleep well, my Lady".

"Thank you...Serena"

Serena smiled.


End file.
